Prison School (live-action drama)
Niconico Funimation |Genre = |Demographic = Seinen }} |Purizun Sukūru}} is the live-action television drama adaptation of the Akira Hiramoto manga ''Prison School'', by production studio ROBOT in cooperation with MBS."Prison School Manga Gets Live-Action Show by Machine Girl's Iguchi" | Anime News Network. Retrieved 05-09-2015. The main setting of the live-action series is Hachimitsu Academy, a formerly female boarding school on the outskirts of Tokyo that admits five boys into its student cohort.Prison School (Purizun Sukūru) Live-Action Drama Channel | Niconico (Japanese). Retrieved 03-08-2015. The story focuses on the imprisonment of the boys in the school's Prison Block and their struggle to stay enrolled despite resistance from its schoolgirls & the Underground Student Council. The series aired for nine episodes on MBS and TBS on late-night drama timeslots, premiering on October 26th, 2015 until December 21th, 2015."Prison School" Anime Followed By TV Drama Series Directed by Iguchi Noboru | Oricon. (Japanese) Retrieved 05-08-2015 Series The live-action adaptation of Prison School by production studio ROBOT with MBS and directed by Noboru Iguchi, is nine episodes in length, airing from October 26th, 2015 to December 21st 2015."Prison School Live-Action Drama BD & DVD Boxset" | Prison School Drama. Retrieved 25-11-2015. The first episode premiered on MBS in Japan at 24:50 JST on July 10th, 2015 & underwent airing on TBS, YTS, TBC and BSS subsequently. In the North American region, Funimation have licenced uncensored simulcasting of the live-action adaptation in subtitled form."FUNimation Acquires Rights to Prison School Live-Action Drama" | Funimation Blog. Retrieved 26-10-2015. The season has been licensed for uncensored simulcasting in Japan online by Niconico. The season will be released in three DVD and Blu-ray three-episode volumes and in boxset form on December 25th, 2015."Prison School Live-Action Drama BD & DVD Boxset" | Prison School Drama. Retrieved 25-11-2015. The boxset is a limited "director's cut" edition of the series including bonus content - not limited to a behind-the-scenes commentary, a production interview booklet and themed merchandise. Episodes Staff The live-action drama adaptation is the copyright of 製作委員会}}. *'Production Studio:' ROBOT *'Distribution:' Stardust Pictures *'Production Management:' MBS Management *'Chief Director:' Noboru Iguchi *'Assistant Director:' Ryouichi Ito *'Series Composition:' **Ayako Kitagawa **Noboru Iguchi *'Production Director:' Hiroyuki Ito *'Music Producer:' Hirohiko Fukuda *'Managing Producer:' Tatsuya Iwakura Production Crew The staff of the live-action production crew are listed here.Staff & Cast | Prison School Drama official website. (Japanese) Retrieved 03/10/2015. *'Casting Direction:' Keiichi Anda *'Cinematographer:' Yasutaka Nagano (JSC) *'Lighting Technician:' Atsushi Kodama *'Sound Technician:' Mitsuhiro Yamaguchi *'Production Designer:' Masanao Ikeda *'Set Decoratior:' Daigo Kaneko *'Video Editor:' Tsuyoshi Wada *'VFX Supervisor:' Tsuyoshi Kazuno *'Action Choreographer:' Isao Karasawa *'Makeup Artists:' Ryouta Takakuwa & Kei Sato *'Costume Designer:' Miho Yoshida Cast This live-action cast list is correct as of 13th November, 2015."Live-Action Prison School Show Unveils Cast in Costume" | Anime News Network. Retrieved 05-09-2015."Live-Action Prison School Show Reveals Joe's Actor, Song, New Visual" | Anime News Network. Retrieved 18-09-2015. *Taishi Nakagawa as Kiyoshi Fujino *Tokio Emoto as Takehito Morokuzu *Masato Yano as Shingo Wakamoto *Galigaligalixon as Reiji Andou *Daiki Miyagi as Jouji Nezu *Masahiro Takashima as the Chairman *Hirona Yamazaki as Mari Kurihara *Asana Mamoru as Meiko Shiraki *Aoi Morikawa as Hana Midorikawa *Rena Takeda as Chiyo Kurihara *Yuuko Araki as Anzu Yokoyama *Yufu Terashima as Mayumi Tanaka Music The opening theme of the live-action adaptation is by Japanese rock band HaKU, released on 18th November, 2015 to Universal Music Japan.HaKU - "Urge" | Universal Music Japan. (Japanese) Retrieved 02-11-2015. The theme song of the live-action adaptation is by Japanese rock band Good On The Reel, released on 2nd December, 2015 to Universal Music Japan."Prison School First Drama Theme Song" | Universal Music Japan. (Japanese) Retrieved 03-10-2015. The opening theme was featured in all three promotional videos and the theme song was also featured in the TV commercial for the live-action series. *Opening Theme: "Urge" by HaKU **(Yuuki Tsujimura, Hiroshige Fujuki, Miyoshi Haruna & Shinya Hasegawa) **Vocals: Yuuki Tsujimura & Miyoshi Haruna **Music Lyrics & Composition: Yuuki Tsujimura *Theme Song: "Searchlight" by Good On The Reel **(Takashihiro Chino, Ryouta Imaruoka, Okazaki Kohei, Tomohiro Usami, Makoto Takahashi) **Vocals: Takashihiro Chino & Ryouta Imaruoka **Music Lyrics & Composition: Takashihiro Chino Video Gallery Promotional Art Prison School Live-Action Key Visual 1.png|Key Visual 1 Prison School Live-Action Promotional Art 2.png|Series Casting Live-Action_BD-DVD_Cover.jpg|Boxset Cover HAkU "Shodo" Cover.jpg|"Urge" (HaKU) Cover Promo Titlecards Prison School Live-Action Titlecard PV 1.png|Titlecard of first promotional video Prison School Live-Action Titlecard PV 2.png|Titlecard of second promotional video Prison School Live-Action Titlecard CM.png|Titlecard of commercial video Cast The promotional content for the full cast is listed here. KiyoshiP live-action.png|Taishi Nakagawa - Kiyoshi GakutoP live-action.png|Tokio Emoto - Gakuto ShingoP live-action.png|Masato Yano - Shingo AndreP live-action.png|Galigaligalixon - Andre JoP live-action.png|Daiki Miyagi - Joe ChairmanP live-action.png|Masahiro Takashima - Chairman MariP live-action.png|Hirona Yamazaki - Mari MeikoP live-action.png|Asana Mamoru - Meiko HanaP live-action.png|Aoi Morikawa - Hana ChiyoP live-action.png|Rena Takeda - Chiyo AnzuP live-action.png|Yūko Araki - Anzu MayumiP live-action.png|Terashima Yufu - Mayumi Trivia *When film & live-action director Noboru Iguchi was informed of the planned Prison School series, he expressed enthusiasm for the opportunity to adapt the manga series. *The live-action adaptation was promoted by gravure posters of the main female cast in Weekly Young Magazine 2015 Issue No.47.Weekly Young Magazine 2015 Issue No.47 | Yanmaga Kodansha. (Japanese) Retrieved 08-08-2015. *The live-action series was promoted by prison-themed restuarant "The Lockup" in Shibuya, Tokyo to serve a special drink selection inspired by the Underground Student Council actors."Ladies of Live-Action Prison School TV Show Collab with Prison-Themed Restaurant Planned" | Anime News Network. Retrieved 24-11-2015. *The actors portraying Hana and Kiyoshi of the cast are from Stardust Promotion, who are affiliated with the film distribution company of the live-action series."Taishi Nakagawa" Actor Profile | Stardust Promotion (Japanese). Retrieved 02-11-2015."Aoi Morikawa" Actor Profile | Stardust Promotion (Japanese). Retrieved 02-11-2015. *The theme song was used as the ending of the live-action series from the second episode.Prison School Live-Action Drama Episode 2 References External links *Official live-action site (Japanese) *Stardust Pictures official site (Japanese) *Official Twitter live-action page (Japanese) *FUNimation official site *HaKU official site (Japanese) *GOOD ON THE REEL official site (Japanese) Category:Media Category:Live-Action